


Someone so alike me

by Fiannalover



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate versions, Child and Adult versions of Marth Caeda Merric and Azura, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Identity, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Children can be so alike their adult selves, and yet so different.And they most certainly don't like it being forced to be more "alike"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Someone so alike me

Ah, Askr Castle. A place full of Heroes of all kinds, places and ways.

Two, in particular, were involved in a comical ball of violence against one another, throwing themselves through a door and against a wall, leaving a noticeable crack in it. A third hero looked at it with worry, unable to do anything to curb their rampage.

Well, he could, but it’d finish tearing down the wall.

At last, the fight ended, with the local summoner using their Breidablik to warp and shoot one face-first into the floor, while doing the same to throw the other into the wall. That being done, and the too-strong-for-their-own-good kids recovering themselves, their adult counterparts were quick to grab them and make sure that they didn’t immediately start fighting again.

“Alright, you two. You stop this now.” The summoner warned, while the kids remained exchanging barks, “I said, STOP!”

Some momentary peace restored, she inquired, “Why were you two fighting, this time?”

“Caeda is THE WORST! That is why!”

“Me!? Well, EXCUUUUUSE ME, Prince, and your oh-so-mighty country of Altea, where everyone is prim, and proper, and strong, and A MASSIVE STUCK-UP BRAT LIKE YOU!”

“B-b-brat!? Well, it’s better to be a brat than to be an AIRHEADED Princess who is all ‘ooh, love love love’ all day long!”

“Now, you two, it’s not nice to talk to each other like that.” The adult princess attempted to intervene, only for it to blow up on her face.

“Don’t tell us what to do!” Her child self responded, now even more incensed, “How DARE you want me to be all lovey and dovey with this… sorry excuse of a man! How dare you!?”

Equally flared, the young Marth replied, “Take that back!”

“I won’t!”

“Well, in that case, you know what?”

“I HATE YOU!”

With that mutual declaration of hate, grown-up Marth and Caeda’s heart, soul and will shattered, as their child selves huffed, puffed, and went their separate ways, little Merric following his friend immediately.

Seeing how that ongoing conflict… Wasn’t so much resolved, as it was postponed for a while, Kiran turned her attention to the noticeable damage it caused to this brick wall.

“Are you two strong enough to do this, if you want?”

Now with pure embarrassment added to their emotional turmoil, Archanea’s most famous couple awkwardly avoided eye contact.

* * *

Still with his chest huffed, the Alteans walked through Askr Castle. A fair bit more worried than his friend, the mage questioned, “Marth, are you sure treating the princess that way was a good idea?”

“Of course it was! My grown-up version is the real idiot for trying to make me be... _friends_ with her.” He said, before turning around and covering both of the mage’s hands with his own, “Besides, even if Elice isn’t here, you’re all I need to be happy, Merric!”

“Eh- uh- I-I- Marth, I-”

“But you’re right! We are at a new world, so we must meet new people!” He concluded, completely unaware of the state he left his friend at, “So, let’s search for some! There are other kids here, are there not?”

“Oh! Yes, there are, like…” As if on cue, some of them walked in front of them, “Hey, how about these three? They’re are from Elibe, aren’t them?”

“Ah, they are! Come on, let’s talk to them!”

* * *

The nerve! The nerve, she’d say. How dare herself try to pair her up with someone so prideful and arrogant!

Lost in her own thoughts, the small Talysian didn’t even notice she wandered into the training grounds, until the sound of clashing weapons snapped her out of her trance. Following it, she walked a bit further, arriving at its source.

Two women, one in blue, green hair in the flowing wind, while another had red and gold armor, blue hair as smooth as a running river, traded blows with their swords. The first delivered a surprising onslaught, almost too fast for the naked eye, while the other used awe inspiring fencing moves, parrying blows to the best of her capacity, doing all that was possible in order to not be fully on the defensive.

At last, the back-and-forth dance came to an end, with the first lady, sheathing her sword, due to mutual tiredness. However, before they exchanged any compliments, someone interfered, “Oh, whoa, you two are so incredible!”

Noticing the little kid that was practically beaming at them, Lyn and Eirika decided to play big sister for the day.

* * *

“Oh, hey there. You’re the Marth and Merric that just showed up, aren’t you?” Chad asked, noticing the kids that were nearing them. They seemed younger, but the thief was used to taking care of younger kids in the orphanage, so he slid into big brother mode with ease, “Can I help you two?”

“... I’m just Marth. There is no reason to compare me to any other me.” The child grumbled, before lightning up and replying, full of energy, “Yes, Merric and I just arrived. And, we don’t know that many people here yet, so, can we hang out with you guys?”

Before Lugh eagerly agreed, Raigh coldly piped in, “The three of us have no need for more babies like you two. Nope.”

“Raigh! Don’t be mean!” The twin brother protested, before trying to apologize, “Don’t worry about him. I’d love to be your friend and-”

“How do I prove myself to you!?”

“U-uh?”

“Well, you may not want me and Merric now, but I promise we are worth our weight! My friend here, he’s the best mage I ever met, or will ever meet in the future!” Almost silently, Merric protested these overkill compliments, “And I shall be the best Prince you could possibly wish for! So, please, just tell me what I have to do.”

Surprised by that reply, but not wanting to lose face, Raigh hurriedly made something up, “W-well, if you two go to the kitchen and steal us some cookies, we’ll think about it.”

“Understood! I’ll be off towards my noble quest, future friends!” The Altean declared, radiating an incredibly uplifting energy, that came this close to blinding all around him, “Come on Merric, let us do this!”

“Alright! I’m right behind you!”

“Wait, you guys don’t have to… Do this.” Alas, Lugh’s warning fell in deaf ears, as both of the kids were already a fair distance by now.

Sighing, Chad prodded his old friend, “Was that at all necessary?”

“W-well… N-no but…” With that answer, all on the place only hoped this wouldn’t be too big of a disaster.

* * *

“... And then she just kept trying to make me like that boy. It was so terrible!”

A bit confused by this situation, the women still tried to be supportive of the one that was currently in front of them, “I can understand how that was annoying. Although, it isn’t quite something I experienced. The only person that ever tried to control me… Wasn’t very good at it.” Eirika remarked, thinking of a certain frelian archer, as she brushed Caeda’s hair, “Lyn, do you have better advice?”

Sharpening her blade, the sacaean thought for a bit, before commenting, “When I became a proper noble, I still carried my customs and ways. People disliked that, but my closest friends always helped me, no matter what way I behaved.” She said, voice confident and soothing, “Sometimes, it may be a good idea to listen to what people are saying, and wonder if there is some truth to that. However, I’m sure you’ll find good friends who shall remain by your side no matter what.”

“Friends, huh…” She didn’t have any of these in Askr, right now. Should she ask them for help with that? Maybe…

“Lyn! Lyn, here you are!” At that moment, a purple-haired girl showed up, visibly out of breath, pointlessly trying to deliver some message, "I… I…"

Seeing her exhaustion, both Lyn and Eirika goth up to help her, the first being specially fast. With the intense amount of love and affection that the lady of the plains showered this girl… Yes! She knew how to make friends now!

Deciding the situation was safe, Eirika glanced back to where the young girl was "Oh, Caeda, do you want to-"

By then, she was long gone.

* * *

"Ok... We are ready to go!"

"Got it! Come on, let's do this!"

And so, the two boys did a mad dash through the kitchen, until they reached a cookie jar that was laying at the edge of a table. Sitting by the furniture’s feet, they wondered aloud, “How many cookies do you think they want?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should just take the whole jar?”

“Won’t someone notice?”

“Maybe, but better safe than so-”

“Ahem.”

Finally, the two kids noticed a beautiful, long-haired blonde man was looking at them, with an almost apologetic face, “Now, can either of you tell me why you want these cookies so badly? I have a good enough idea of how you’re like to know this isn’t due to petty mischief.”

Deciding to come clean, Merric admitted, “We were trying to become friends with some of the other kids here, and, well, one of them told us that, as long as we stole some cookies, they’d consider it.”

“Is that so?”

“... Please, don’t punish Merric! I’m the one who roped him into this!” He argued, standing in-between his friend and the man, “If you punish anyone, it should be just me, and no one else!”

“Marth…”

“You can have these cookies.” The man decided.

“YOU MEAN IT!??”

Giggling over the boys’ shared happiness, he confirmed, “Yes. I’m an average cook and baker, really. These were just a practice round, and one I was going to share with the kids in the castle, anyway. Feel free to take as many as you can. Just make sure to tell me later if there is anything you feel I should improve, alright?”

“Of course we will! Thank you, pretty mister!” The blue haired boy said, bowing profusely.

Grabbing the jar, Merric then asked, “Oh, what is your name? We need it if we are to talk to you again, later.”

“It’s Lucius. I’m sure you won’t have trouble finding me again.” He said, now a bit embarrassed by the thanks, but still happy enough, “Now go along, you two.”

“We will!” “Thanks again!”

With the boys dashing out of the kitchen, Lucius chuckled, feeling like he had a idea of which kids were responsible for the little adventure these two were doing.

* * *

Alright, then. Now that she knew what she was supposed to be like, having a friend was gonna be real easy! She just had to be like how Lyn was with Florina! Truly, these two were such amazing friends, she couldn’t ask for a better example!

Although, she still needed to find someone her own age to do this. Everyone in the Castle seemed a fair bit older than her. Hope was almost lost again, only for it to be saved by someone who seemed even more lost than her.

Trying to blend into the walls of the castle, was a young girl in white clothes, with shiny blue hair and gold eyes. Her shyness and discomfort was noticeable, giving the young Pegasus Knight the energy needed to go in.

Making her way through the crowd, dodging people here and there, she finally arrived in front of the other girl, which was momentarily scared, before clasping her hands and inquiring, “Hello there! My name is Caeda! What is yours?”

Being the target of a voice that irradiated confidende, and with hands so soft holding her own, panic started mixing itself with a completely different feeling, one that made pink show up alongside her white and blue, “I-I’m… Azura… I’m sorry, but I’m not that used to people, really. So, this is a bit scary.”

“Oh, alright then, I’ll take you somewhere with less people! Is that ok?”

“Well, yes, that’d help, but…” The girl seemed to want to hide herself in her own clothes, so the Pegasus Knight wondered. What would be a Lyn-thing to do…

At last, the talysian knelt, still holding the girl’s hand, getting a small squeak from the girl, “My Azura, I promise to protect you, no matter where you go! So, please, can I escort you to Askr’s Gardens? I… Still don’t know this place that well, myself, so if you’ll accompany me, I’d feel a lot safer, too!”

More red showing up, her only option was to agree, “Alright… I know the way, if you get lost. Please lead the way.”

“Alright! Come on, let’s go!”

* * *

"So, judging by your presence here, I take it you want some advice on how to deal with your child selves."

Sheepishly, Marth and Caeda nodded to Azura, before the first said, "We thought they'd get along well pretty easily but… suffice to say, that is not the case."

"We are clearly doing this wrong, so, please, is there anything you can tell us?"

"Your situation is more complicated than mine. Precisely because of your connection." 

"Our… connection? You mean, our marriage?"

"Precisely. Our children are us, but at the same time they aren't. And you're trying to make them become you. At least once, you disliked when someone older ordered you around, right?" With a tone showed some understanding of the situation, she added, "I'm sure that, if you gaze back at how you were not even two years ago, you wouldn't feel a connection.”

"You… you're right. We have been pushing ourselves into them, but that is not fair of us. Our love came out of us meeting at the right place, in the right time. We don't quite match that well, as children." Thinking about whether or not he should say more, he opted to do so, "Speaking about love… you were… a bit ditzier about the whole thing?"

"And you were much more loudly patriotic than you are right now."

Already laughing a bit, Marth said, "And we were both so much more arrogant! It’s no wonder we keep fighting! It’s such a strong clash of wills."

"Indeed! I mean, even now, we have some discussions. But they’re so cute, anyway!”

"Yes! They are!"

Warmly, Azura looked as the couple kept talking back-and-forth, showing just how they got together in the first place.

* * *

The whole cookie situation untangled, Marth and Merric enjoyed the company of their new friends, and the new group they created. Happily, they laughed and teased one another, until a certain adult showed up to talk with them, this time with the grown green-haired mage joining him.

* * *

“So, then you do this and… Aaaaah, it’s so close!”

“Hold on. I think you tie it together like this now and… Here. It’s done.” Azura said, holding the complete flower crown. “And, it’s yours.” 

With the flower crown on her head, Caeda smiled like she had just won an entire castle for herself, with the Vallite holding a matching expression. However, quietly appearing, two certain grown women showed up to talk to them.

* * *

Staring at his grown self, Marth got up, his friend following closely. Kneeling, the grown one asked, “Hey there. Did you two have fun, today?”

“Yes, we have! We just made some new friends!” Merric remarked, although the other boy still hesitated a bit.

Realizing he should take the first step, the man did so, “I’m sorry. I haven’t been treating you properly. You’re your own person, and you’ll grow into someone very different from who I am...”

* * *

“... But I have been treating you as if you are me. And that is not fair to you.” Caeda said, as her other self listened with attention, “Because for everything we are alike, we are so different. So, just know that, right now, all that I want…”

* * *

“Is for you to be happy. So, please. If our relationship feels not fun, and I force you to be like me, will you say what I’m doing wrong?”

The boy thought.

* * *

The girl wondered.

* * *

“Yes. I forgive you.” Boy and girl answered, at the same time, even if in different places.

* * *

“You truly appear to be someone amazing! I mean, I grow up into someone that is as cool as you? That makes me so happy! But, I wanna change by myself. Even if I want your aid, sometimes.” The small altean said.

* * *

“I feel a lot of love coming from you. So, you’re really someone like me. But, I wasn’t feeling comfortable, because you were making me direct that to a person I never knew. But, right now… Yes. I like you, me.”

The princess smiled, filled with relief, before her child self leapt forward, seeking a hug that was immediately returned.

However, Azura still had to remind her of another thing she had to do, “Now that that is settled…”

* * *

“There is someone else you have to apologize to, no?” The grown Merric reminded.

In both places, the kids sighed.

* * *

Caeda looked at Marth.

Marth looked at Caeda.

Well, it was more accurate to say they were avoiding doing so, but they were still in the same room, together, without fighting. So, progress was being made.

Gently pushing his young friend forward, the uncle Merric requested, “Come on. Please?”

Taking a deep breath, in and out, Marth spoke first, “Princess Caeda! I’m sorry I called you a lot of bad things before! You’re strong, cool and… Well, love is a very important thing! So, forgive me!”

With Azura similarly nudging her forward, she followed suit, “Well… I’m sorry, too! The way you hold your country and your friends close to your heart is a great trait for a ruler! And I’m sure you’ll turn into a great one! So, I forgive you! Please accept my apologies too!”

“I do!”

Silence followed, as everyone around appeared to be full of nervous hope.

“... So… Are we supposed to become friends?” Marth wondered, wavering a bit.

“... I don’t know. Honestly, I still don’t like you that much.” Caeda admitted, making the room panic a bit, “But, I’m willing to try and build a connection with you. For both of our countries.” And then, she extended her hand.

Taking that offer, and shaking it, they agreed. “Yes, for both of them.”

At last, everyone relaxed.

They were fine. The kids were gonna be alright.


End file.
